fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Sugar
Summary Candy Sugar is a Guardian Angel in training and one of the youngest to enter the academy, her prowess has been noted by high-level angels and many have stated that she could become one of the most deadliest Angels ever. She appears for the first time in the series when she saves Ben Star from a group of demons and a second when Kuro invades Sentra City with her army of demons and easily decimates the majority of them. Personality and Interests Candy is a hyperactive Angel and tends to talk almost non-stop and bombard her Allies with Questions, she is also a lover of anything sweet and hates pretty much any food that's not covered in layers of sugar, she is sweet and caring and is willing to rather make Allies than Enemies and will try to talk her way out of Situations rather than Confront them in battle but when pushed far enough her mind and personality will completely change to a sadist who will try and kill her enemies as slow and as painful as possible. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | at least High 6-B when absorbing Demons. Name: Candy Sugar Origin: The World that Betrayed us Gender: Female Age: 13 physically but 10,000 in human years(considered young by the Arc Angels) Classification: Guardian Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divine Energy� Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Type 1 Immortality, Sweet/Candy/Sugar manipulation. Mind Control via Suckers. Attack Potency: City Level (Her Chocolate Fountain was said to easily be capable of destroying Cities.) | Large Country Level When absorbing country level demons. (was Capable of Outclassing and stomping Kuro Black with no effort at all) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Angel Messengers who are capable of easily dodging real lightning without any problems) Lifting Strength: Class K Capable of picking up Blue whales and throwing them back into the ocean. Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least City Level, Mountain Level when covering herself with her wings. Stamina: Fairly high Range: Standard melee range to several Thousand meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: Large Candy Cane Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Naive and Gullible Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arrow Shot: Candy shoots concentrated Divine Arrows at her opponent at high speeds. * Love Arrow: Candy shoots an arrow that makes the victim fall in love with her for long periods of time(this has only shown to work on human beings and not anything else) * Spirit Rush: Due to the fact that she is a Guardian angel she is able to do the spirit rush which allows her to teleport in any direction she wants up to 20 meters. * Candy Cane: Her Candy Cane is a powerful enough to crack diamond and durable enough to take on city level attacks without damaging it, The Candy Cane is loyal to her and her only and will self-destruct if anyone else would try to wield it. *'Sugar Manipulation:' Candy is able to control any object that contains sugar even if it's minimal, she normally uses this power to create or control Sweets and Candies such Jelly Beans and Chocolates. *'Mind Control Suckers:' Candy is able to create Sucker's that are able to completely control the victim if put their mouths. *'Ginger Summon:' Candy is able to Summon a giant Ginger Breadman that is capable of annihilating large towns. *'Cupcake Explosion:' Candy can create several cupcakes that explode on impact, each of these cupcakes can take out large skyscrapers *'Chocolate Fountain:' Candy summons a huge Wave of Chocolate that is able to completely destroy Cities and turns any object that is hit by the attack into chocolate. *'Jelly Bean Barrage:' Candy shoots a barrage of Jelly Bean projectiles that are fast and powerful enough to hurt enemies on the same level as her. *'Candy Transformation:' Candy creates a Green Liquid Substance that wraps around the victim and turns them into a random Sweet or chocolate, once the enemy turns into the sweet their only motivation for living will be that they want to be Eaten by Candy and nothing else and will go insane if not, if Candy eats the victim she will gain all their Knowledge and memories and even a boost in power for a short amount of time. This ability has shown to work on Enemies far more powerful than Candy as she was able to turn multiple Country level Demons into Sweets and gain a boost powerful enough to completely outclass Kuro. Others Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Eternal Throne Characters Category:The World That Betrayed us Characters